Lost and Found
by NAWag1R
Summary: DG loses something very precious but in the process of recovery finds two things equally as precious


Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or it's characters.

DG sat on the stone bench on her balcony. He was late. His assignment was only supposed to last 2 months. It's been three and a half. She was worried. There had been no word other than news that there was heavy fighting in the area that he was sent to. So every morning as the suns rose DG sat and waited. This morning was no different. She got up and dressed then sat and waited for him to ride through the outer gates of the palace.

DG heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called. She looked up as someone stood beside her. "Cain!" She smiled. He didn't smile back.

"DG," he said quietly. "Come inside; we need to talk."

"We can talk out here."

"No, DG, you need to come inside."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she followed Cain inside.

"You know that they are late. A month and a half over due. We just got word. A squad of renegade Longcoats had 'em pinned down. He, uh, was shot, DG. Sniper." Cain told her as she sat down on her bed.

"He's ok though, right? Cain? He's ok."

"It was bad. They were out in the middle of nowhere with only a field medic." The look on his face was pained, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"No."

"I'm sorry, DG, he didn't make it." He sat next to her on her bed.

DG couldn't breathe. "No. No, it's not true. He's ok. He has to be. No. Please. You're lying. NO!!" She screamed and collapsed in Cain arms. Azkadellia ran into the room, the Queen and Consort not far behind.

"Shhh, it'll be ok, DG. We'll get through this. I promise you." Cain whispered.

The Queen crossed the room to try and comfort her daughter. DG pushed her away and moved to the middle of her bed.

"This is YOUR fault!" DG screamed at her mother. "You sent him to keep him away from me! So I'd choose one of your precious Nobles! You killed my baby's father!!"

Everyone gasped and looked at DG.

Cain finally spoke. "DG you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Could everyone just please leave me alone."

Azkadellia dragged their parents from the room leaving Cain with DG.

Cain waited a moment. "DG…"

"Please, Cain I don't want to talk."

"DG, I lost him too. Please don't shut me out." Cain said quietly.

DG let Cain hold her as she started to cry. He held he tightly rocking her in his arms as she sobbed. When she started to calm he asked, "When did you and…"

"The night before he left. We were so sad and we just… I love… loved him."

"I know. Gods, my boy. I'll take care of you both, if you'll let me."

DG nodded and Cain tucked her into bed then left to get her some breakfast.

Over the next few weeks DG stayed in her room only allowing Cain inside. She refused to see her family and demanded that Raw stay away. She said it was because she didn't want to hurt him with her pain.

Cain finally convinced the Queen and Consort to allow him to take DG to Finaqua to recover.

Some where along the line DG began to come back to herself. She smiled and even laughed sometimes. Cain and DG grew closer over the course of her pregnancy and they began to care for each other deeply.

The baby was due any day and Cain could put it off no longer.

"DG, what did you mean the other day when you said you loved me?"

"I meant that I love you, Wyatt. I loved Jeb with everything I had, but he would want me to live, to love again. I love you Wyatt." She smiled.

"I love you too, DG, very much. I want to be a family DG."

"I want that too."

A few days later DG's son was born. She named him after his father, Jeb Matthew Cain Jr., but Cain and DG called him J.J.

When J.J. was 3 months old Cain and DG married in a small civil service.

"DG, I just got word." Cain said as he entered the nursery. "The queen is coming."

"What does she want?"

"The message said that she wanted to meet her grand daughter and the future Queen." The tone of his voice was grave.

"Wyatt, they don't know about J.J.? Oh no, what are they going to do when they find out?"

"What are they going to do when they find out we got married?"

"Well, what do we do? Wait, or run?" DG asked as she nursed J.J.

"She's still your mother, DG."

"I know that Wyatt. But I am not going to let her tear this family apart again. The moment she says something I don't like we are gone and they will never find us."

"Ok, DG. That's what we'll do then."

When the royal family arrived a few days later Cain greeted them alone.

"Greetings, Mr. Cain. Where is my daughter?" The queen asked.

"She in the nursery. She'll be here soon." Just as he finished saying it DG stepped up next to him.

"Hello Mother, Father."

"DG, angel you look well. How are you feeling?" The queen asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you."

"And where is this grandchild of mine?"

"Sleeping. It's time for lunch. We had the staff prepare enough for all of us. Please join us." Cain and DG led the way to the dining room. As she entered she waved her hand and threw up a spell.

The queen looked around the room. "What was that, Dear?"

"Oh, that was a spell I created. It let's me hear what's going on in the baby's room. A magical baby monitor."

The queen looked pleased. "How very creative. That's wonderful. Have you decided when you are going to come back to the city? There are several young men that have expressed interest in meeting you and your daughter."

"What do you mean, mother?" DG asked as she paused eating.

"Well, Dear you are going to be the next Queen. You will need a Consort." The queen absently squeezed her husband's hand.

DG glanced at Cain and he nodded. "That won't be necessary, mother. I'm already married."

"You're what? To who?" the queen was shocked.

DG smiled and moved to stand behind Cain and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Wyatt. I'm married to Wyatt, mother." The look on the queen's face could not be mistaken. The yelling was about to start.

"Dorothy Gale, how could you!! You are going to be queen! First you get pregnant out of wedlock by a Rebel leader and now you run off and marry an ex-Tin Man. Are you purposely trying to cause scandal? "

DG was about to yell back at her mother when the sound of a baby's cry was heard. "I need to go. We are not finished with this discussion. Wyatt." Cain stood and followed DG.

"Well this is going about as well as I had expected." Cain said as the entered the nursery. "What do you want to do?"

"If she doesn't calm down and accept it then we are going to ask them all to leave and we are taking a travel storm to Kansas." She said as she changed and dressed J.J.

"Ok. DG, I love you." He kissed her gently and hugged both her and J.J.

The family had moved to a sitting room and looked up as Cain and DG walked in. DG was holding a small bundle and sat down. "Mother I would like to introduce you to your Grand Son, J.J." DG turned J.J. around and sat him on her knee. He looked around at everyone with shining hazel eyes and soft blonde hair. He was the spitting image of his father. DG and Cain adored the fact that J.J. looked so much like Jeb.

"Son? That's not possible!" the queen shouted.

DG looked at her mother. "What do you mean 'that's not possible'?"

"There hasn't been a male child born to a Gale woman in decades. The spell prevents it!"

"Oh? And what spell would that be, mother?"

The queen had no choice she had said too much to keep the centuries old secret. "The spell that gave Dorothy the throne of the OZ instead of the Princess Ozma."

DG grinned. "Yeah I already knew that. In fact I did some research. Did you know that Ozma married and had children? Did you know that those children had children and so on? I traced Ozma's family. You want to know what or rather who I found?"

"I have a feeling you are going to tell us." The queen said quietly.

"Oh, yes. I found Wyatt and Jeb Cain. The last two descendents of Ozma. Well now J.J. is the last. Now, mother, the question is are you going to step aside for Wyatt and I to reclaim the OZ in the name of Ozma? Or do we have to take it from you?"

"It would appear that I have no choice. You falling in love and having a child with a child of Ozma has broken the spell and the Gale claim to the OZ throne. Come back to the city and the announcements will be made."

DG looked at Wyatt and smiled. The queen and Consort left leaving Azkadellia with DG.

"You've been quiet Azzie." DG said to her sister.

Az smiled, "I am so proud of you Deeg. He's beautiful. He looks so much like Jeb. What does J.J. stand for? Can I hold him?" DG handed J.J. to her sister.

"Oh, Azzie you have no idea how happy we are that you on our side. His name is Jeb Matthew Cain Jr., so J.J. for short. Do you think she will try anything to keep the throne?"

"I doubt it. She has no more power, Deeg. She used hers to bring you back and I am losing mine."

"Losing yours? What? How? I still have my magic." DG cocked her head to the side. "Wait… spell… Wyatt, J.J.'s stuffed tiger is across the room. Try to call it to you."

Cain looked at DG. "What do you mean, DG? I don't have magic."

"Just try." He did the toy tiger flew across the room into Cain's waiting hand.

"What? How?" Cain looked shocked.

"The spell that gave Dorothy the throne must have stolen her magic. Your magic. I haven't lost mine because of you and J.J." DG said.

"Well how do you like that. Looks like things are going to get interesting around here." Just as Cain finished saying that the toy tiger shot out of his hands and began dancing in front of J.J. making the three of them laugh.

Weeks later Cain, DG and J.J. were back at Central City in the Royal Compound. DG's mother had made the announcement that descendents of Ozma had been found that the House of Gale was stepping down.

Crowds cheered as Wyatt Cain was crowned King of the OZ and DG crowned Queen. DG took her son from her sister and stood with her husband and King as they were presented to the people. Things were looking up. DG smiled as she felt Cain slip an arm around her waist. Yes things were definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
